


Surfin'

by chowmeinwriter



Category: Subway Surfers
Genre: Multi, app, game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:14:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5110991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chowmeinwriter/pseuds/chowmeinwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the popular 'Subway Surfers' game in app stores.<br/>We had a civil war a few years back. Don't you remember? Too young to? Ah. Well I'm afraid you can't learn about it at school because, hey, the education system has gone to the dogs. Healthcare too. Isn't this great?! You haven't heard the best part yet- the Government have gone bat-shit crazy! Haha yep! Out of their minds! They won the war then got the police force to chase all the new orphans onto the train tracks and drive the trains till they were all dead. Thank God we ran out of fossil fuels, eh! Hundreds still died though... Sucks... But, oh no, haven't you heard of what's happened to those that are still alive? Yes yes. Well the Government decided if they couldn't kill them with the trains, they could just wait till they all died on their own! And they went and build up all the fences! What a way to spend tax... Anyway, so there's all these kids still on the tracks looking for a way out. Weird huh. They call themselves the 'Surfers'. God knows why. I'd call them 'Runners' personally but no no the S word stuck. They're an odd lot of people, those kids. There was talk of one a while back. One who'd escaped it all. Imagine hearing it all from her, eh!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surfin'

**Author's Note:**

> Just trying out this whole AO3 fabric writing thing-a-ling :) I personally love the game Subway Surfers and like the possibilty of how the characters would interact with each other in the game if it were programmed that way... I looked it up on AO3 and was surprised there was no Subway Surfers spin-off fabric or whatever so HEY PRESTO (!) IM WRITING ONE FOR YOU!! Aren't you lucky!! XD  
> I apologise in advance for my horrendous storytelling.

I've only known this way of life.

Running.  
Stopping.  
Sleeping.  
Waking.  
Running.  
Stopping.  
Sleeping.  
Waking.

Eating is a luxury but I guess I don't need as much food as others as I'm used to having none. So I survive.

Admittedly, I was forced out onto the track earlier than most others. But the upside of being in a near-death experience every single day at age nine does mean that by sixteen you are *better* than pretty much everyone else your age. Quite a lot better actually.

But it can be boring, being so much better. Than others. I crashed with some older girls a few weeks, months back and they talked of how among us, the kids on the track, a 'scoring' system has arisen. A way of tallying and measuring how well you can run. As they talked enthusiastically of how this bloke who calls himself King boasts how he has the highest 'score', it dawned on me that if this King said he was the best with what score he was achieving, then I was the ELITE. I silently 'measured' myself the next day and confirmed to myself that, yes, I could easily outrun this King three times over and still be only half way through my usual daily run length.

And, whilst this new knowledge of my superiority is a self-triumph in some respects I can't help but envy those who started running later than I did. Those who could possibly still remember their families. Everyone on the tracks nowadays at orphans, see? I'm told that in the past, people used to run for fun but now, I guess it's progressed. Now, only those who have got no relations are forced to run. The Government's Foster and Child Care systems collapsed about a decade or so ago, during the civil war. No one bothered rebuilding it. They just deliberately put us malnourished, malnutritioned, uncared for children out of their minds and are comfortable in their ignorance. That's what astounds me. It can't be easy to put us Surfers out of your mind. We're everywhere. Thousands, possibly millions of kids lost their older relations in the civil war. And it's common knowledge that the surfing, the running lifestyle was too tough on hundreds of those orphaned kids and they just couldn't keep up. Dodging round limp bodies on the track isn't uncommon. And yet, despite the horrificness of it all... The rest of us, the ones STILL ALIVE, are ignored. Unassisted. In fact, in most areas, the fencing either side of tracks has been enforced. To keep us in here. On a constant loop. The train tracks are unused as the country can't afford that kind of travel anymore and all the station's doors are locked and barred so there is no way out that way.The new authorities figured that the population outside of the fence is now at a sustainable level so all the people who were forced onto the track are unneccessary and unneeded in today's society. They're just waiting till we die. Till we die like the hundreds who already have. Charming. 

On the upside, there are still plenty of people on the outside of the fence who pity us. They haven't a voice in Government so they can't speak up for us there and they can't dismantle the fencing that keeps us on these death tracks. But what they do do, is throw us money. They toss it over the fence or feed it through the barbed wire and cover the tracks. Collecting money is one of the Surfer's common pastimes and is quite useful for when you happen across those occasional Black Market converted carriages during your runs.

I've been running for nearly six years now. So I've made a lot of money. And covered a lot of ground. I run every minute of every waking hour of every day of every week, month, year. Does it get boring? I don't have a constant companion like a lot of Surfers do as I've never come across another solo runner, so honestly I haven't had enough social interaction with another human being to know what I'm missing out on. Everyone seems to already be in pairs, either by blood or love, and running in a trio is unheard of. So I stay alone. I didn't even think I would want a partner if a possiblity for one came along.

They would slow me down.

Running.  
Stopping.  
Sleeping.  
Waking.  
Running.  
Running.  
Running.  
Running.

'Why do I run?' I had whispered to the air that day. I licked my dried lips as the cold question kissed them.

My mind gave no answer so, as I ran (of course I was surfing at the time) I let it rip. Well why not? No one was around to hear me. I was running through a grave of years and years of non-runners. One day it might be my grave. Got to live in the moment, so-

'WHY DO I RUN?' I scream as the air whips around my ears.

The wind wailed but said nothing.  
The trees snapped but said nothing.  
The tracks clicked but said nothing.  
The trains groaned but said nothing.

Even if they could, they wouldn't answer.  
Because it's an answer we all know.

Every surfer who I've seen, talked to, crashed with- they all have the same vision. I am the same. We all run for hope. We all hope the next station will be open. Will be unbarred. We all hope that the next door we see will be an open one. We all run to go find that open door.

I will find it.  
Nothing will stop me.  
Not fatigue, not hunger, not weakn-

BAM

I am thrown out of my thoughts and focus.  
I am spun.  
I am shoved.  
I am winded.  
My hands fly to protect my head.  
My reaction time isn't fast enough and I hear the sickening crack of what I pale in realising is my skull against the track.  
I hear a 'SHIT' before everything goes dark.


End file.
